


Questions and Answers [Podfic]

by MidnightMew



Series: Queer Avengers Podfics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: [Podfic]Tony jumps to conclusions and believes that Steve is homophobic. Steve is too busy reading up on LGBT history he doesn't even notice.chapter 1 - Tony povchapter 2 - Steve pov





	Questions and Answers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highlytrainedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Questions and Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838184) by [highlytrainedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl). 



If you listened to this fic before 3rd July 2018, there was about a minute or two missing around the 2-3 minute mark. I'm very sorry about this and have fixed it in the new version. 

[Google Drive Link ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SilVZJaynOeQBqYAx5y8aDGR_i4N_-Q7/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838184)

**Author's Note:**

> So it looks like I'm podficcing this whole series now! Please leave comments and kudos on the original work and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
